


More Than One Reason

by Telesilla



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-27
Updated: 2005-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:57:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie's been watching Bill for more than one reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than One Reason

Eddie had only seen one of Bill's scenes with Michael by mistake. He had been on his way to another part of the lot, and suddenly realized that he was about to walk though the middle of the scene.

"Sorry," he mouthed at the assistant who put a hand out to stop him. She didn't say anything as she rushed off on whatever errand she'd been on, but Eddie was used to that kind of thing. He just leaned against the nearest wall and prepared to watch.

He'd been watching Bill a lot, ever since they started working, because Bill really was just that good. There were times that Eddie thought that he'd learned more from Bill in one scene than he'd learned from the entire shoot of his last movie. _Which isn't really saying that much, come to think of it._

But Bill was good people too. He didn't make a big deal about the great actors he'd worked with or the famous directors. He seemed to be pleased to be doing television again and even joked with Eddie about both of them "having done time in the soaps."

So Eddie stayed around while Tommy shot this scene, watching as Bill reached into the cab of the truck and grabbed a handful of Michael's hair, tugging his head back while delivering his lines. He watched as they went through it a couple more times in order to get the scene from various angles, and from the way that Michael was rubbing his head, Eddie could tell that Bill wasn't holding back.

He really didn't think much of it at the time.

And yet, later, driving home, Eddie couldn't stop thinking about the way that Bill looked -- at that one moment -- like he was going to pull Michael in close and kiss him, instead of shoving him away.

Even later, he came -- surprisingly hard given that he was just jerking off -- while thinking what those firm, competent hands would feel like pulling his hair, what it would feel like to be kissed by that expressive mouth.

And Eddie had to finally had to admit to himself that he'd been watching Bill for more reasons than one.

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it was inevitable that I'd end up doing fic of some kind for Invasion. FPS is a little tricky yet, but RPS is another story. [This](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/0903/telesilla/guys/42_williamfichtner_invasion.jpg) is Bill. [This](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/0903/telesilla/guys/41_eddiecibrian_invasion.jpg) is Eddie. Michael's the blond twink who plays Derek.


End file.
